Blackbody
by sakhi
Summary: Yang Jean tahu dari mekanika klasik ialah benda hitam mengeluarkan energi yang sangat besar. Bukan bola mata hijau. Bukan pula zamrud. [Jean/Eren, highschool!AU, ficlet] Didedikasikan untuk: #EventGarisMiring


"… _benda hitam mempunyai harga absorptansi dan emisivitas yang besarnya sama dengan satu …."_

Jean tidak suka fisika. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Hanya saja ia dengan sukarela membiarkan setiap kata yang masuk dari telinga kiri saling susul keluar dari telinga kanan.

"… _benda hitam didefinisikan sebagai sebuah benda yang menyerap semua radiasi yang datang padanya …."_

Jean masih mendengarkan sembari melukis sesuatu yang abstrak di buku ajar miliknya. Pensil runcing ia gerakkan ke kiri lalu ke kanan, sesekali ke atas lalu ke bawah. Jika bosan, ia buat gerakan melingkar, lalu prisma, limas, trapesium, apa saja asal ia tidak bosan.

"… _dengan kata lain, tidak ada radiasi yang dipantulkan keluar dari benda hitam …."_

 _Krak_. Pensil Jean patah. Refleks ia bertukar pandang dengan guru fisika yang tengah menjelaskan materi.

"Ada masalah, Kirstein?"

Jean mendadak jadi dungu. Ia merasa tersedot ke dalam mata dingin seorang Ackerman. Beruntung kepalanya masih sanggup memberi refleks gelengan yang artinya sungguh sama sekali tidak ada masalah disini, yang bermasalah adalah isi kepalanya.

 _Kenapa gue jadi keinget anak itu, ya?_

 _Tuh_ , kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blackbody**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © thanhhientran31**

 **.**

 **Warning: kriuk-kriuk-garing, highscool!AU, slang lo-gue, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 _FYI, dalam fisika, benda hitam (bahasa Inggris_ blackbody _) adalah objek yang menyerap seluruh radiasi elektromagnetik yang jatuh kepadanya. [sumber: Wikipedia]_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ialah salah satu hari di bulan Agustus yang benar-benar tidak ada cahaya. Jam tangan Brolex yang teronggok di samping minuman isotonik jelas sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, namun matahari masih berjuang keras menerobos awan-awan kelabu. Singkatnya, cuaca hari ini mendung.

"Syukur, deh. Gak panas. Gak bakal dehidrasi. Gue jadi punya banyak energi buat teriak-teriak," gumam Eren Yeager sembari menengadah.

Lalu kepala cokelat itu dengan cepat menoleh ke sisi kiri dan kanan. Detik kemudian mata hijaunya berkilat penuh semangat, kepalan tangan bergantian meninju-ninju udara dibarengi dengan teriakan nyaring yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk memberi semangat.

" _Tatakae_ , Kudaaa! Meringkik lebih kuat lagi!"

Seseorang yang diyakini merasa terpanggil dengan sebutan kuda mendadak merasa dunianya terhenti. Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu bola yang tadinya sibuk menendang dan menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan kini berhenti dan dengan cepat bola direbut lawan. Desahan kecewa samar-samar ia dengar dari teman seregunya.

Tak lagi berfokus merebut bola, mata cokelatnya kini sibuk menyapu penonton yang nyaris terlihat sama dari tengah lapangan karena semua mengenakan seragam sekolah, tapi ia tahu betul dari mana asal suara kurang ajar itu.

" _Erennn!"_

Kedua telapak tangan mengepal kuat menahan geram, sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu bola mulai melangkah naluriah menuju seseorang bernama Eren di pinggir lapangan.

Wasit meniup pluit cukup lama. Si kuda seolah tak punya telinga.

"Woaa, Kuda! Kenapa kesini? Sana lanjut main!"

Eren jadi ikut bingung teman seregu si Kuda. Penonton lain mendadak tahu siapa gerangan yang tadi diteriaki kuda. Senyum geli dan kikikan kecil mulai menyentuh telinga kuda. Akhirnya kuda panas juga. Langkahnya lebar-lebar. Air mukanya meletup-letup serupa didihan air. Jelas sekali ia datang untuk marah.

"Siapa yang lo teriaki kuda, hah?!"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan yang dateng ke gue gara-gara gue teriaki kuda!"

Padahal cuaca masih mendung, tapi Eren merasa gerah.

"Gue bukan kuda! Lagian ngapain lo semangatin gue padahal lawan gue tim kelas lo, dasar otak kudaaa!"

Eren melongo.

"Masa, sih, Jean?"

Refleks ia celingukan ke tengah lapangan, mencoba mengabsen wajah-wajah di sana. Benar juga. Itu, kan, teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Bego—"

Jean berniat menjitak Eren, tetapi batal sebab di luar sistem otak sadar, mata hijau di depannya jadi fokus utama. Sesuatu kembali terputar di kepalanya.

… _dengan kata lain, tidak ada radiasi yang dipantulkan keluar dari benda hitam …._

Tapi ini, kan, bola mata hijau zamrud. Bukan benda hitam. _Kok_?

Melihat temannya mematung seolah jiwanya tersedot sesuatu, Eren cukup baik untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka kuda.

"Kuda? Lo sehat? Perlu gue ambilin rumput?"

"Tai, Ren."

 _("Tai banget ih mata lo, sumpah.")_

"Hehe."

"…"

"Yauda gak usah liatin gue segitunya kali, Jean. Entar dikira homo lho."

"…"

"Jean?"

"…"

"Anjir idung lo mimisan, Jean!"

"Hah?"

Baru kali ini Jean merasa badannya berada dalam tarikan gravitasi terkuat seumur hidupnya.

 **END**


End file.
